


You don't know what you do to me, do you?

by Sammy66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 29





	You don't know what you do to me, do you?

You turned up the volume on the record player when your favorite song came on. Dancing around the room you shared with Klaus at the manor, in nothing but your underwear and one of his tshirts.  
It hadn't been an easy road to where you were now. Klaus had worked hard to get you to trust him. You had been, understandably, wary when the eccentric cult leader took an interest in you. But over time, you had realized that there was a lot more to him than it seemed. Slowly but surely, he'd wormed his way into your heart. And you were glad he did. The time you'd spent with Klaus was probably the best period of your life.  
You danced freely without a care in the world as the song reached its peak. Klaus had left a while ago to run an errand, and the cultists knew not to come in "The Prophet's" room. It felt incredibly good to let yourself go, moving like no one was watching.  
"You don’t know what you do to me, do you?”  
You froze at the voice behind you, turning slowly to see Klaus leaning against the doorframe, an amused grin on his face.  
You hurried to turn the volume down, not willing to look at Klaus as you mumbled, "You weren't supposed to see that."   
"Oh, but I'm so glad I did. What a sight for sore eyes that was," he said in a sing-song voice as he made his way across the room to you. A small smile appeared on your face as you let him lead you to one of the seats.  
That smile grew when he kissed you tenderly, a soft sigh escaping your lips. As you pulled away, resting your forehead gently against his, you couldn't help but to breathe out, "I love you."  
His eyes widened at that, and you quickly pulled away, shocked by what had just escaped you. Was he gonna freak out? Was it way too soon?  
"I- I'm sorry," you backtracked. "I get it if it's too fast, you don't have to say it back. Really, don't worry about it-"  
"Y/N," he interrupted your babbling. "Don't apologize. It's not too fast, I… I love you too." There was a tinge of sadness in his tone, which made you frown.   
"Then why do you say it like that?" you asked, your frown deepening as he shook his head, as if he was having an argument with himself.   
"I just- I don't deserve you, alright?" He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to a window. "You're an amazing, wonderful person. And you deserve so much more than this sexy hot mess," he said, gesturing wildly between the two of you. "You should be with someone better."  
"Klaus," you whispered as you approached him. "I don't care what you think I 'deserve.' I love you, and only you. I don't want someone better, there's no such thing as someone better for me. You're it."  
The soft smile on his face warmed your heart. You reached out for him and wrapped your arms around him, one hand playing with his hair.  
"I still don't think I deserve you," he said, and you know from the tone of his voice that he was pouting, which made you laugh. "But, you give me a reason to be better, to do better. And I'll never stop trying until I feel worthy of you."   
You took a small step back to look into his eyes as you said, "You already are. I love you, just the way you are." You kissed him deeply before adding with a wink, "Turns out, I have a thing for sexy hot messes."   
He laughed, pulling you close to him once more, leading you towards the bed. "I love you," he said.  
He laid you down gently, peppering you with kisses as he repeated, "I love you, I love you, I love you."


End file.
